erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
CHARMED
ALEXIS RUSSO *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 episode: 115,118 movie: Movie, Alex vs. Alex, Totally New Year *The Thundermans season: 1 *Shake It Up season: 1,2 *H2O: Just Add Water - Sophie season: 3 *How to Rock season: 1 *Wizards of Waverly Place - Stevie, Good Luck Charlie - Skyler, Hannah Montana, Sonny with a Chance, So Random, Studio DC Almost Live *Another Cinderella Story, Princess Protection Program, Ramona and Beezus, Monte Carlo, A Cinderella Story 3, Spring Breakers, Behaving Badly, The Clique, Lemonade Mouth *Funny or Die, Aftershock, Getaway, The Muppets, Girl Meets World *Dream Out Loud: 2011 spring & fall, 2012 spring & fall, 2013 spring *Photoshoots: Emmy, Sugar, Seventeen, Case Mate, NYLON, Daily Mail, OK, Girls Life, Fragrance *Kiss & Tell music video: Falling Down, Naturally, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Fly to Your Heart photoshoot *Don't Forget music video: Sears Arrive, Magic, New Classic *A Year Without Rain music video: A Year Without Rain, Round and Round, One and the Same, Send It On photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: Remeber December, Don't Forget, Congratulations to Me photoshoot *When the Sun Goes Down music video: Who Says, Love You Like a Love Song, Hit the Lights photoshoot music videos - 79 JUSTINE RUSSO *Shake It Up season: 1 *How to Rock season: 1 *Sonny with a Chance season: 1 movie: Totally New Year *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *Zoey 101 season: 2,3,4/''season:'' 2 *Haunted Hathaways season: 1,2 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4/''season:'' 2,3,4 *The Troop season: 1 *Mako Mermaids - Mimmi season: 1 *Alien Surf Girls - Kiki season: 1 *As the Bell Rings - Charlotte *Wizards of Waverly Place - Stevie & Miranda, Good Luck Charlie - Skyler *Camp Rock, Lemonade Mouth, A Cinderella Story 3, Monte Carlo, Swindle, Sorority Wars *Photoshoots: Glitter, R Durham *Don't Forget music video: ''La La Land, Get Back, Don't Forget ''photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: ''Remember December, Sent It On, One and the Same ''photoshoot *The Stunners music video: ''Bubblegum, Dancing Around the Truth, We Got It, Spin the Bottle, A Belle to Remember ''photoshoot sonny with a chance - 68 NATALIE MARTINEZ *Victorious - Tori season: 1,2,3,4 videos: TheSlap.com *iCarly season: 2 movie: iParty with Victorious *Zoey101 season: 1,2,3,4 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4/''season:'' 2,3,4 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 1,2,3 *Shake It Up episode: 110-121, 201-226 *The Troop season: 1 *True Jackson, The Troop, Big Time Rush *Spectacular, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Fun Size, Frenemies, The First Time, Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List, The Kings of Appletown *Photoshoots: Andrew Tauber, Michael Bezjian, Got Milk, Smith, Seventeen, GL *Victorious music video: Freak the Freak Out, Beggin' on Your Knees, Best Friend's Brother, You're the Reason photoshoot *Victorious 2.0 music video: Make it in America photoshoot *Shake music video: Gold, Shake, Girl Up CARLY VALENTINE *iCarly season: 2,3,4,5 episode: 103, 111-125 *Victorious season: 1,2,3 movie: iParty with Victorious *Sam and Cat season: 1 *Big Time Rush season: 3 *Wizards of Waverly Place episode: 101-117, 119-121 *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Bandslam, Beastly, Swindle X2, Jinxed, Starstruck, Frenemies, Sorority Wars, The Wild Stallion *Photoshoots: Seventeen X2, Albert Michael X2, Olivia Malone, Complex, Jones Crow, Bliss, Ecko Red *Dream Out Loud: 2010 fall *About You Now music video: About You Now *Sparks Fly music video: Kissin' U photoshoot *High Maintenance music video: Dancing Crazy photoshoot *V music video: Come Back to Me, Say Ok *Identified music video: ''Sneakernight ''photoshoot *Yours Truly music video: Put Your Hearts Up, The Way, Baby I, Right There, Popular Song OLIVIA DUNCAN *Good Luck Charlie season: 1,2,3,4 movie: It's Christmas *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 *How to Rock season: 1 *Shake It Up season: 1 *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *H2O: Just Add Water - Emma season: 2 *H2O: Just Add Water - Bella season: 3 *Mako Mermaids - Lyla season: 1 *I Didn't do It season: 1 *MTV Live, We Day *The Clique, Lemonade Mouth, Mean Girls 2 X2, Girl vs. Monster, Bandslam, Camp Rock *Photoshoots: Z100, Seventeen *Fight or Flight music video: ''Let's be Friends, Lovesick, All the Way Up, You Are the Only One ''photoshoot *Hello My Name Is music video: ''Ready or Not, Hurricane, We Can Change the World, Top of the World, Summertime, How to Believe ''photoshoot *//15 - Bridgit Melder 2nd studio album (2014) JOANA JACKSON *True Jackson VP season: 1,2,3 *How to Rock season: 1 *A.N.T. Farm season: 1,2,3 *Shake It Up season: 3 episode: 206, 208-223, 225-227 movie: Made in Japan *My Babysitter's a Vampire season: 1,2 movie: movie *Victorious, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally *Joyful Noise, Rags, Jump In, Geek Charming, Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars, Zapped, Animal, Radio Rebel, Cloud 9, How to Build a Better Boy, Super Sweet 16 *So Uncool music video: ''Keep It Movin' ''photoshoot *Awaken music video: ''The One You Call *Keke Palmer ''music video: ''You Got Me, Dance Alone *Passion ''music video: ''It's My Party, Murda She Wrote, Nobody Like You, Winx Your Magic Now, Only You Can be You ''photoshoot *Zendaya music video: ''Replay, My Baby ''photoshoot *China Anne McClain music video: Dynamite, Calling All the Monsters *Rise music video: ''Go, Rise, The Great Divide ''photoshoot X3 ALLYSON DAWSON *Austin and Ally season: 1,2,3 *Haunted Hathaways season: 1,2 *Violetta season: 1 *I Didn't Do It season: 1 *Victorious - Trina season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious videos: TheSlap.com *Tean Bech, Mean Girls 2 BROOK STEWART *Hannah Montana season: 3,4 movie: Movie *Shake It Up season: 3 *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *Alien Surf Girls season: 1 *Victorious - Jade - season: 1 *The Last Song, Sex and the City 2, Geek Charming, LOL, So Undercover, Ice Princess, The Clique X2, Monte Carlo, Wild Child, Mean Girls 2, She's the Man, Sydney White, 4.3.2.1 X2 *Photoshoots: Seventeen, Walmart, Glamour *Breakout music video: ''7 Things, Fly on the Wall ''photoshoot *The Time of Our Lives music video: ''Party in the USA, When I Look at you, The Climb, Send It On *Can't be Tamed ''music video: ''Can't Be Tamed, Who Owns My Heart, The Big Bang ''photoshoot *Guilty Pleasure: It's Alright It's OK photoshoot Hannah *Liv and Maddie - Liv season: 1 *Hannah Montana season: 2,3,4 movie: Movie *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, Camp Rock 2, Wild Child *Headstrong music video: ''He Said She Said, Crank It Up *The Best Damn Thing ''music video: ''Girlfriend, Hot, The Best Damn Thing, Smile, What the Hell JADELYN WEST *Sonny with a Chance ''season: 2 *Victorious - Jade season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious videos: TheSlap.com *Victorious - Trina season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *How to Rock season: 1 *Mako Mermaids - Nixie season: 1 *Mako Mermaids - Mimmi season: 1 *Alien Surf Girls - kiki season: 1 *Haunted Hathaways season: 1,2 *Wizards of Waverly Place - Stevie *Wizards of Waverly Place - Miranda *As the Bell Rings - Charlotte *Princess Protection Program, Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, The Clique X3, Lemonade Mouth *Sam & Cat, Big Time Rush, The Troop *Photoshoots: GL, D & Fontaine, L Gregg, K Willardt, Nylon *Don't Forget music video: La La Land, Get Back, Don't Forget photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: ''One and the Same, Gift of a Friend, Here We Go Again, Send It On, Make a Wave *Liz Gillis ''music video: ''We Are Believix REBECCA MUNROE *Jessie ''season: 1,2,3 *Victorious - Trina season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *Zoey 101 season: 2,3,4 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 3 movie: The Suite Life Movie *Sonny with a Chance season: 1 *We Day, Zeke and Luther, So Random *Camp Rock 2, Princess Protection Program, 16 Wishes, Radio Rebel, Avalon High, The First Time *Photoshoots: American Cheerleader, Zooey, Glamoholic, Thrifty Hunter, Inspired, Mark Sacro *Here We Go Again music video: ''One and the Same, Gift of a Friend, Here We Go Again, Send It On, Make a Wave *Debby Ryan ''music video: ''Made of Matches, We Got the Beat, Deck of Halls SAMANTHA CHADWICK *iCarly ''season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *Sam & Cat season: 1 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 1,2,3 *Mako Mermeids season: 1,2 *Hannah Montana season: 4 *Swindle, Best Player, Cyberbully *Not That Far Away music video: ''Not That Far Away, Generation Love LONDON TIPTON *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ''season: 1,2,3 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 1,2,3 movie: Movie *Big Time Rush season: 2,3,4 *The Troop season: 1 *How to Rock season: 1 *I Didn't Do It season: 1 *Shake It Up season: 3 episode: 206, 208-223, 225-227 movie: Made in Japan *H2O: Just Add Water season: 3 *Good Luck Charlie, Pass the Plate, Samural Girl *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Bandslam, Wendy Wu, Princess Protection Program, Dragonball Evolution, Zapped JAZMINE ROSS *I Didn't Do It season: 1 *ANT Farm season: 1,2,3 *Jessie season: 1,2,3 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 2 *Jonas L.A. season: 2 *How to Rock season: 1 *Alien Surf Girls season: 1 *Haunted Hathaways season: 1,2 *Good Luck Charlie - Skyler *Mean Girls 2, Camp Rock, Geek Charming, Mean Girls 2